guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Order-Sol
Order-Sol (オーダーソル, Ōdā Soru), fully known as Holy Order-Sol (聖騎士団ソル, Seikishidan Soru) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who made his debut in Guilty Gear XX Slash. He is a representation of Sol Badguy back when he was enlisted with the Holy Order during the Crusades, circa 2172 AD. Character Design His outfit is the standard, red based version of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights Uniform, fastened together with his belt plate inscribed with the word "FREE", also wearing a tight sleeved undershirt. Order-Sol's design also contains white based with black finger gloves. Gallery [[Order-Sol/Image Gallery|'Order-Sol's Image Gallery']] Personality Order-Sol's personality is similar as the present Sol Badguy both being sullen and unrefined, speaking to others only when absolutely necessary. Despite being the same person, Order-Sol seems more irritable, but is not as rude to others as the present Sol Badguy. When comparing the two Sols, Order-Sol can be seen to have a higher sense of respect to those he encounters. Overall, Sol is not a friendly man, but he is not an inherently evil one either. He appears to be rather more bitter and abrasive than he is in the present. Story Backstory Due to being Sol Badguy, his backstory is the same as Sol's, up to between when he joined the Holy Order and when he deserted, stealing the Fuuenken. ''Guilty Gear XX Side Red/Black'' ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' In Kliff's Story Mode, more of Order Sol's backstory is revealed; he confronted Justice for the first time, and even though he put up a good fight, he lacked the power necessary to wound her enough to seal her. Left with no other options, Sol stole a piece of the OutRage; his own creation made at least 100 years ago, the Fireseal. Ky caught Sol during the act, and felt he wasn't worthy of one of the Order's treasures, and fought him, though Sol easily defeated him. Ky was about to call reinforcements to catch Sol for betrayal and being a deserter, but Kliff stopped him, and told Ky not to say a word of this incident to anyone. Kliff caught up with Sol and explained he will let Sol have the Fireseal, as he was going to give it to him anyway, but first, Sol has to prove himself with the sword. After the fight, Sol went on his way. Sol is taken by I-No through time-travel to fight Order-Sol. The collision between those two Sols ended with Order-Sol's loss, giving I-No the opportunity to kill the past Sol. This would result in the destruction of the future (current) Sol, but due to his will and believing in the present, he was able maintain his existence and return to his own time. Gameplay As a pre-Fireseal-wielding Sol, Order-Sol shares some of the regular Sol's moves (both normal and special), but in incomplete, "prototype" versions, or concept-providing moves (such as his Storm Viper and Bandit Revolver Prototype). His lack of a true projectile makes him rely on rushdown to win over his opponents, along with some alternate attacks (such as a 6P that negates projectiles and an overhead-hitting 2HS). Order-Sol is also a notable user of jump install, a glitch that allows him to double jump after a high jump; due to the fact that his jumping height is low, his more damaging air combos require more complex execution. Although Order-Sol can do well without any charge energy, it should be obtained to improve his special attacks and overdrives (Tyrant Rave ver. Ω, for example). However, charging can leave him wide open, but this is somewhat mitigated by his ability to Action Charge, which makes him perform a pseudo-burst animation that increases his charge gauge by a set amount, and halts his momentum both on ground and air (and can be FRC'd correctly to allow him to act out much sooner than usual). Order-Sol's normal attacks are altered compared to the present Sol's, but that's not to say he is a lesser fighter than his future self, as both do share some moves; in fact, some of his attacks provide effects the present Sol's can't achieve. His faster running speed and low altitude jump attacks are very useful for making fast contact with the enemy and continuing rushdowns. His normal attacks can be "charge-canceled" by chain-cancelling into the charge command for only a very brief and unnoticeable charge (as well as performing his special moves in conjunction with the Dust button to preserve his charge meter using Level 1 moves for more rewarding combo finishers). His moves such as Blockhead Buster and Gun Blaze are great for lockdown and wakeup games, and in the case of the latter, it can be great for all sorts of crossups when positioned correctly. All of his charged attacks are potentially deadlier than the present Sol's, as Order-Sol's moves tend to be more of an all-out style focused on raw damage and strong attacks/combos, though the higher end of his damage potential requires more skilled execution compared to the present Sol; as such, Order-Sol often requires high-level knowledge to tap into his full skill. He also packs a lot more mixup via a grounded overhead in the form of his 2HS, Bandit Revolver Prototype, his standing dust, and his notable low jump arc allowing for very quick overheads from the air. Unlike most mixup characters, especially adding in that Order-Sol's throw can only be combo'd off of in the corner (since it sends them pretty far), Order-Sol is more tame in comparison and is more focused on pressure and gimmicky frame traps. Sol also possesses a unique Instant Kill called Dragon Install: Sakkai (Dragon Install: Killing Realm) his Dragon Install (which is a brief stagger attack instead of a power-up state), Sol rushes to the foe and with strict timing the player must input a series of commands (which is a direct nod to Geese Howard's Deadly Rave attack of SNK fame) to make him finish the combo with a series of attacks ending with a classic-version Tyrant Rave finisher. However, if the foe is below a certain amount of health without being dead, Sol will then enter his Gear form in a shadowy silhouette and finish his foe with a Napalm Death. In Gold Mode, the combo will proceed without inputting commands. However, if he fails at any point via missing with the initial Dragon Install stagger or messes up any of the commands, Sol will enter his stunned state akin to the recovery of the original Dragon Install, so strict timing is often needed. In EX Mode, Order-Sol's moveset changes to become a near-full copy of Sol's original Guilty Gear moveset, with Gun Flame (being a full range projectile), Volcanic Viper, Bandit Revolver, a Tyrant Rave similar to the one seen in Guilty Gear (it appears to be the final strike of level 3 Tyrant Rave ver. Ω), and even redone normals in the same scheme, although he still retains his own far 5S normal, Rock It (Level 1 version only with more distance) and Dragon Install Sakkai, lacking a DI similar to the one he would use later in life. His Instant Kill in EX mode (apart from Sakkai, which retains the potential for an IK if done right) is his All Guns Blazing technique, also from Guilty Gear, and is even performed in the same manner. However, he lacks certain contemporary moves such as the Tataki Otoshi and Bukkirabou ni Nageru, which still limits his options (as well as still being plagued by his short jump height). He also possesses two new unique moves/command normals that are done while dashing akin to Sol's prior GG mode in older titles. In Accent Core, Order-Sol's Charge input motion has changed to something more simple (from HCB to QCB) along with a new charge gauge that is a single one segmented into 3 sections (making it arguably faster to fill up on top of the rhythm-based charge input being removed), and he gains a new far standing Slash animation: a blade swing with more reach and speed than the former standing Slash attack (a Fafnir-based punch). Not much has changed other than hit effects and the like, but the addition of a prototype version of the Fafnir attack that present Sol uses acts as his Force Break; the Fafnir Prototype hits low, ground bounces and also does a good amount of damage with decent range, making it a powerful punishing tool that can set up strong combo, allowing an Order-Sol player with enough meter to even link multiple Fafnirs from each other. In AC+, like all characters, Force Break moves also were given to EX Order-Sol: the Dragon Install versions of his Gun Flame and Volcanic Viper as a nod to the original charged versions of his attacks, to accompany the Fafnir Force Break he already possesses in his normal form. In Accent Core Plus R, his Charge Meter depletes more slowly, allowing Order-Sol to capitalize on mistakes better, and to use charged-up versions of his specials and/or Overdrives more than once in a single combo depending on how high the gauge was and/or how successively he uses them in the said combo, which overall leads to more damaging combos. As a boss (and in Gold Mode), Order-Sol is given access to a new Overdrive, Flame Distortion, which functions as a super-powered Dragon Install of sorts with an extended super/Ovedrive startup flash, healing him, giving him infinite Tension, and an infinite Charge Meter if he is using his normal moveset. Command List Order-Sol's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Even in the past, Sol had great fighting skill, enough to be considered the greatest fighter in the human side during the Crusades. Sol's weapon of choice during this time was a sword of his creation designated Junkyard Dog MK I. Because of his difficulty channeling his powers, he needs to concentrate in order to release their full potential. He also uses a more all-out fighting style with a majority of his attacks being prototypes and/or basis for his future movesets. His animations also tend to be a lot more sluggish. This is all unlike his present self, who refines his overall fighting style and fire magic, exerting more control over it, as well as creating a majority of new techniques in the process. Musical Themes *Get Down To Business - Guilty Gear XX Slash and Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Rivalry Themes *Keep The Flag Flying (vs Ky Kiske) - Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Character Quotes See: Order-Sol Quotes References and Allusions *Fafnir, written as Fáfnir or Frænir is known as a son of the dwarf king Hreidmar of Norse mythology, and through Andvari's ring and gold curse, Fafnir was transformed into a dragon and slain later by Sigurd. *Order-Sol's special move Rock It, via his many direct allusions to Freddie Mercury, may be an allusion to the Queen song, "We Will Rock You". *EX Order-Sol's Instant Kill used by the original versions of Sol pre-''GGX'' is known as All Guns Blazing, a song by the band Judas Priest. Trivia *Order-Sol's appearance actually dates far back as the original Guilty Gear Bible artbook, released years before Guilty Gear XX Slash. *Order-Sol's Dragon Install: Sakkai (Killing Realm) was one of the notable SNK shout-outs Daisuke Ishiwatari slipped into most of Arc System Works' fighting projects. The sequence is very similar to Geese Howard's Deadly Rave from the ''Fatal Fury'' series. ** That said, Order-Sol also has a very low jump arc that's fit for aggressive jump-ins, another possible nod to SNK's The King of Fighters series, which is well-known for low jump arcs that can cover various distances as a mechanic for all characters. *A majority of Order-Sol's moves transform into other attacks for his present self, such as the animations for his Level 3 Bandit Revolver Prototype becoming his jumping Slash and Dust, respectively. *In subsequent guidebooks regarding Accent Core Plus and a recent illustration label by Daisuke Ishiwatari, it is revealed that his concrete blade was the original Junkyard Dog, which he constructed on the battlefield. He has also created other upgraded variants of this weapon as featured in Vastedge (which is called Junkyard Dog MK II) and ''Xrd -SIGN-'' (Junkyard Dog MK III). Unlike the original, both contain the Fireseal and the Flashing Fang as their core. The Junkyard Dog MK III also takes on a secondary form very similar to the first Junkyard Dog when Sol enters Dragon Install. External Links *Dustloop Forums - Order Sol 101 Primer *Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Ordel Sol References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Gear Project Team Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes